


Сумасбродный

by Lena013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Для грязнокровки ты слишком самоуверен.— Я не просто самоуверен — я лучший.





	Сумасбродный

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, я просила, чтоб меня оставили, вы не захотели.  
> Во-вторых, отныне Пятого тут зовут "Файв", чтоб глаза не мозолить странными цифрами.  
> В-третьих, AU-5-курс и AU-Пятому-пятнадцать

Файв Харгривз был, как будто не отсюда; не из этих мест, времени и даже мира; словно зашёл на пару минут посмотреть и исчезнуть. Сбежать куда-то дальше, намного-намного дальше их всех; туда, куда никто попасть не может; туда, откуда нет возврата, но Файв будет доказывать обратное. Он положит на это целую жизнь, но докажет свою правоту — реальность изменит, но докажет.

 _Файв_  — это даже не имя, лишь номер, цифра. Не человек. Чей-то сбежавший эксперимент. Файв не брошенный, не забытый — он из тех, кто уходит первым, не попрощавшись и громко хлопнув дверью. Том Реддл не знает откуда у него эти ассоциации и он выкидывает непонятного рейвенкловца из головы.

Файв умеет привлекать внимание; он не кричит и не ищет зрителей; он не позирует и не расчитывает на внимание — люди сами приклеивают к нему взгляды, потому что _не заметить Файва Харгривза невозможно._  Он трангрессирует за свой стол обыденно, как будто так и должно быть, берёт булочку, разрезает её на две части, чтобы намазать арихисовой пастой и не обращает внимания на прикованное к себе внимание, потому что, чёрт возьми, на территории Хогвартса _невозможно_  трангрессировать — Файв лишь пожимает плечами, достаёт десяток исписанных тетрадей и начинает что-то объяснять декану своего факультета. Том сидел далеко от края стола воронов, но к их научным спорам присоединился профессор нумерологии и даже профессор Дамблдор сел к ним что-то оспаривать и доказывать.

Правда в том, что куда бы не пошёл Харгривз за ним следует два явления: «невозможное возможно» и «скорее всего, вы умрёте». На задании с боггартом у Файва страх не материален, не принимает образ человека, а это целый, мать его, разрушенный горящий мир с разлетающимся пеплом и чёрным небом. Том не может не признать, что это ужасно и… завораживающе.

С тех пор он и начинает изредка приглядываться к юному гению на год младше его. Файв часто оглядывается, будто точно знает, что за ним следят, но Том осторожен и никогда не попадается, даже вида не подаёт.

Файв Харгривз — это грёбанная опасность, переплетённая с безумием учёного. По крайне мере, так размышляет Том Реддл, держа наготове палочку, если этот бесстрашный все же спрыгнет с астрономической башни. Файв выглядит взволнованным и отчего-то весёлым, его не страшит ни высота, ни уровень безрассудства своего поступка и потому он… откидывает палочку. Том мысленно представляет как долго ему, старосте школы, будут полоскать мозги, за то, что в его дежурство ученик совершил суицид. А потом приходится останавливать нерадивого самоубийцу, связав заклинанием и утащив с края. Файв выглядит возмущенно-недовольно.

— Какого черта, ты творишь!

— Думаю, это мой вопрос, — отвечает Том, поправляя рука формы под мантией. — Я бы попросил убиваться вне школы.

— А я бы попросил не мешать мне работать, Реддл, — Файв скалится и у Тома появляется знакомое раздражение, он вспомнил почему не пытался наладить с этим парнем контакт. — Впрочем, — он окидывает его оценочным взглядом, — если ты так хотел меня связать, то мог бы просто попросить.

Иногда у Тома возникает чувство, что из них двоих приютский мальчишка именно Харгривз.

— Малолетками и тем более парнями не интересуюсь, — Том слышит какой-то странный звук и веревки спадают с тела Файва.

— Очень узкое восприятие, Реддл, — встаёт он, складывая перочинный нож под внимательный взгляд старосты и улыбается. — Доброй ночи, — Файв поправляет синий галстук, подхватывает палочку с мантией и _чтоб-его-исчезает-в-пространстве._

 

 

 

Том Реддл ненавидит чувство, когда у него исчезает контроль, утекает сквозь пальцы и разносится на ветру. Он ненавидит то, что не поддаётся страхам, манипуляциям или уговорам. Он ненавидит Файва, чтоб его фестралы затоптали, Харгривза, потому что тот портит его планы, собрания Рыцарей Вальпурги и оказывается всегда рядом, будто преследует, будто следит и вынюхивает. Его не запугать, его не подкупить, его не переманить на свою сторону, его даже не избить, потому что, как выяснилось опытным путём, тощий пятикурсник может свернуть шесть игроков в квиддич в три погибели.

Файв хрустит ноющими костяшками и вытирает с них кровь будничным движением, идя вдоль коридора к своей палочке, которую выбили из руки первым заклинанием. Он поправляет галстук и выглядит донельзя самодовольным — Том стоит чуть в стороне и наблюдает, изучая его в ответ. Файв улыбается ему, махнув рукой и вновь трансгрессировав там, где это в теории невозможно.

Том ругается тихо и едко, прожигая темноту взглядом и мечтая свернуть наглому рейвенкловцу шею. В принципе, это бесполезно, на него и проклятия не действуют, словно он маггл. И эта _мелочь,_ неподдающаяся контролю очень-очень раздражает.

 

 

 

Том думает, что Харгривз возомнил себя бессмертным, когда тот всё же прыгает с башни и возвращается на то самое место через пару секунд, когда должен был долеть до земли и разбиться. Он хмыкает, недовольный результатом и пытается ещё раз. И ещё раз, и ещё… Файв Харгривз пытается пробить грёбанную ткань реальности.

Том думает, что Харгривз сумасшедший, потому что на пасхальные каникулы едет в маггловский мир. В мир войны, раздрая и смерти. Реддл думает, что ему лишь показалось, но у Файва Харгривза был огонёк азарта в глазах и предвкушающая улыбка. Только на мгновение, только на секунду, _будто бы война — его стихия._  
  
Том думает, что Харгривз не человек, а какой-то мистический фантом, который никогда ничего не объясняет, ставит себя выше других и вечно что-то считает в тетради. Он выглядит одержимым, забрасывает учёбу, но всегда знает ответ на любой вопрос.

Том Реддл думает, что Файв Харгривз сумасбродный суицидник, когда тот отвечает, что да, в его семье нет и не было магов, кроме него. Он ловит его очередной раз ночью после отбоя задаёт вопрос, который мучил его не первый месяц — Файв смотрит на него со снисхождением, за что получает заклинанием в грудь и отлетает ко стене.

— Для грязнокровки ты слишком самоуверен, — злится Том, но старается сохранить равнодушный тон.

Файв усмехается, смотрит насмешливо и не видит для себя никакой опасности.

— Я не просто самоуверен — я лучший, — эта фраза выводит Тома из себя и ему очень хочется кинуться Круциатусом, но всё бесполезно, когда Файв исчезает, а острый кончик палочки утыкается ему в шею.

_Сукин сын._

— Эта школа слишком мала для двух самовлюбленных ублюдков, — делает вывод Харгривз, теряя равнодушие, оставляя только такую знакомую до боли кровожадность. Тому даже смешно, чуть-чуть.

— Разве это не повод объединиться? — он пробует ещё раз договориться, потому что несмотря на взаимную неприязнь — _они похожи._

Файв молчит достаточно долго, чтобы с другой стороны послышалось ворчание Филча и Харгривз раздражённо шикнул ему в шею.

— Катись к черту, Реддл, — Файв исчезает.

Том думает, что это не было отказом и эта мысль заставляет слегка улыбнуться.


End file.
